Decorating for the Holidays Ace's Way
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: AceXAlice one shot. Ace and Alice decorate Julius' place for Christmas.


"Alice! Do you know what time of year it is?" asked the bunny-eared man.

"Time of year? No. Is there anything special going on?" asked Alice, finishing putting the pie in the oven.

"Christmas! How can you not know Christmas?"

"You celebrate Christmas? That's unexpected, I didn't think you all would."

"We do, but it's a special event, unlike in your world. That's the only difference. Or, that's what Nightmare said," said the blue-haired man.

"Everyone get's really excited for Christmas," said a smiling brown-haired man.

"Ace?"

"Hey, Julius? Are we going to decorate this year?" he asked. "Alice wants to also, right?"

"What I want to know is why Peter is here?"

"I'm here because I love Alice."

"Oh, I almost forgot. The queen was calling for you," he smiled at the man.

His ears twitched. "I'm sorry, Alice, I have to go. I'll come back!"

"Please don't," all three said.

"Wha...? Then I'll just–"

"The queen!" the three said again, obviously wanting peter out.

With a grunt the man left, not wanting to leave "his" Alice alone with two men, especially the Knight of Hearts. Alice had been acting strange around him lately, and he didn't like the thought of Alice getting taken away by another man. After all, she did have a habit to lead men on.

After Peter left Julian left shortly after. He said that there was a "guest" and had to go. With Julian gone, that left Alice and Ace all alone.

"Well, does that mean we get to decorate?" Aced asked. "He never said no. You want too also, right, Alice? If you say yes, I'm sure he would have no problem with our decorating!"

"Eh? Well it's not like I don't want to but, wouldn't Julius be mad?"

"I think we just need to give him some Christmas spirit. Decorating this place will be good for him, Alice. I think it'll lighten the place up! You don't want to see him all gloomy, now do you?"

"N-no, but I think we could do it some other …. way." She was too late. He had already gotten out a box of Christmas decorations and had started unpacking them.

"Where do you think the tree should go?"

"I should be asking where you got that box from, but since it's you, I can only imagine." It was perfect logic, or rather, not logical at all, if that made any since. Frankly, it didn't to her.

She sat down in front of the box and started to look through the things that were in the box while Ace put up the tree and other miscellaneous decorations. She was surprised at how many things he had. When the tree was put up she helped Ace decorate it.

"The tree's done. All that's left is to finish putting up the lights and some other things," he said, looking into the almost empty box.

"Well, after the tree I think it's going to be easy. Do you know where a ladder is?"

"Downstairs I think," he said, pulling out a bundle of dusty, tangled lights. While Alice went downstairs to get the ladder for him, he untangled the lights, checking to make sure that they worked.

"Ace! Come help with the ladder!" yelled Alice as she made her way up the stairs to where the knight was.

"Haha, Alice, that's cute," he said, taking the ladder from her.

"What's cute?" she snapped at him. In response he just smiled.

After they made it back up to the room, Ace went to go put the lights up and Alice went to make some eggnog in the kitchen, after Ace reassured her he had everything under control.

Soon the knight was finished putting all the lights and miscellaneous things up. He called Alice out to the room, from the kitchen. She was amazed at how different the placed looked with all the Christmas decorations up.

The Christmas tree shone the brightest out of all the lights in the room. She walked over to it and looked up at it. It made her feel nostalgic, like a welcoming feeling when you're at home. Ace walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him to find he was smiling at the tree. "Why so happy?"

He pointed up to the ceiling. "Take a look for yourself!" he exclaimed, smiling at the girl.

She looked up to where he was pointing. A mistletoe.

"You know what that means, Alice!"

She quickly turned to try to protest. "Wait, Ace!" It was too late. Ace had already spun her around and was kissing her. Strangely, she didn't feel like she did when Peter was kissing her. It was calming, making her somewhat happy.

"Alice."

Ba-thump.

"I love you."

A tender smile came to her face. "Yeah, me too."

Christmas had always been a special part of her life. It was, after all, a time for giving.

"Ah, just think that we have to clean this all up in two days. It really is a shame."

"WHAT? Then what was the point in doing all this?"

"So I could kiss you!"

-The End-


End file.
